Ponygirl Curtis
by greasergirl0003
Summary: Ponygirl Curtis is going through a rough time. Her brothers, or one brother in particular, don't seem to understand her. Can she get through it? Will Johnny and Dallas still be alright? Will the church fire still happen? *All right go to S.E. Hinton.*
1. Chapter 1

*All rights go to S.E. Hinton

Ponygirl Curtis

Pony POV:

"Ponygirl" –Johnny was shaking me-"Hey, Pony, wake up." I sat up shivering. The stars had moved. "Glory, what time is it?"

"I don't know. I went to sleep, too, listening to you rattle on and on. You'd better get home. I think I'll stay all night out here." Johnny's parents didn't care if he came home or not.

"Okay." I yawned. Gosh, but it was cold. "If you get cold or something come on over to our house."

"Okay."

I ran home, trembling at the thought of facing Darry. He was always a lot tougher on me than Soda. Maybe it was the fact that I was the only girl in the family, or maybe that I'm the youngest. But I don't care. He shouldn't be so tough on me. Soda will get speeding tickets, and even went to jail one time. But Darry didn't care all that much. But I don't think enough, as he's told me many times. We just don't dig each other.

The porch light was on. Maybe they'd be asleep and I just could sneak in. I peaked in the window and Soda was sprawled out on the couch asleep and Darry was in the armchair reading the newspaper. I gulped, and opened the door quietly. Darry looked up from his paper and jumped up so fast that I'm surprised he didn't knock something over.

"Where the heck have you been? Do you know what time it is?" He was madder than I've seen him in a long time. I shook my head wordlessly.

"Well, it's two in the morning kiddo, and in another hour I would've called the police on you. Where were you Ponygirl? Where in the almighty universe were you?"

It sounded dumb even to me when I stammered out "I fell asleep in the lot."

"You what?" he yelled so loud that Sodapop sat up on the couch rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Pony," he said sleepily, "Where've you been?"

"I really didn't mean to," I pleaded to Darry "Johnny and I were 'talkin and we both dropped off."

"You and Soda both could have been sent to a home faster thank you think, and you were asleep in the lot. Pony girl, what's wrong with you? You aint even got a coat on!"

"I said I didn't mean to," I yelled at him with tears in my eyes."

"Come on Darry," Sodapop spoke up "It was an accident."

"I don't need you tellin' me what to do Sodapop." Said Darry, yelling louder than ever.

"Don't yell at him!" I screamed to Darry." Suddenly I was shoved back against the door. We were all silent. No one in my family had ever hit me. Nobody.

"Pony, I'm sorry," he yelled, but I shoved past him and into my room. He can yell and hit me all he wants, but he can't kick me out of my own house. I quickly locked the door and jumped face down onto my bed. I don't like admitting it, but I started crying uncontrollably, he really does hate me. I thought.

"Pony, I'm sorry!" he yelled while banging on my door. I just ignored him. He was probably just faking for Soda. "Pony, please!" I just smashed my face harder into the pillow, trying to be as quiet as I could. I heard whispering at my door, and then heard footstep backing away. I don't know what to do anymore. I can't handle it. He loved Soda more ever since he realized I was a girl. He always wanted a baby brother. When I was born I guess I was a great disappointment.

There was more knocking at my door and I heard Soda ask if he can come in. I unlocked the door and grabbed Soda by the waist and just cried. Greasers aren't supposed to cry, but I was upset. Besides, he's my brother. I'm sure he doesn't mind.

"Calm down Pony," he soothed, "Everything's alright. I just sobbed harder and tried to take in the comfort. Sodas lead me to my bed and we both lay down. He just kept comforting me until I fell into a deep sleep.

Soda POV: 

I lay there with Pony in my arms, stroking her long curly red hair, thinking about what I could do to fix what just happened. I try to tell Pony that Darry just worries about her, but she doesn't listen to me. Darry just worries about her getting jumped in the streets, being a girl and all. He doesn't want our baby sister to get hurt. We both want to protect her. She's the only responsibility that we have left. Darry and Pony just don't dig each other. Pony wants freedom but Darry wants her safety. I just hoped that everything would be okay.

*The Next Day*

Darry POV:

I woke up the next morning knowing something went wrong. Then it all hit me. How could I hurt my own flesh and blood? My own baby sister? I know I'm hard on her sometimes, but I couldn't help it. I just worry so much and I don't know what to do sometimes. Pony doesn't use her head. So it worries me.

I get up and go make myself a pot of coffee and started breakfast. Soda runs in and asks where his shoes are.

"Well where did you put them Pepsi?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you."

I sit there listening to Soda rummage around the house when I hear Pony mumble that they're under the couch. I hear her tiny footsteps come down the hallway and into the kitchen. She pauses for a moment when she sees me, but then just moves to make her a plate and then sits down.

"Pony, I…"

"Don't even say it Darrel. Just…Don't." she whispers with a slight tremble in her voice.

I was about to try and beg, but Soda runs into the room with a smile on his face holding his shoes.

"What did I…oh?" he stammers catching the tension in the room. He just sits down and quietly makes himself a plate.

"So Darry, you got work today." He says with a mouth full of eggs and jelly.

"Nope."

"Well why don't you and Pony do something together?" Soda always knew how to fix things. He was such a great brother.

"Sure. What do you think about that Pony?" she just grumbled to herself and stared back down at her plate. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Pony POV:

How dare him. Just act so normal compared to what he did last night. I just don't understand him sometimes. Now we have to go somewhere today. He mentioned something about going swimming with the gang, but I didn't pay any attention. I was seething. As I started paying attention, I found out that we, as in two-bit, Steve, Johnny, Dallas, Darry and I, were going down by the river to swim. This wouldn't be so bad. At least Johnny would be there to talk to. And the gang would help. That means that I wouldn't have to talk to Darry.

We packed our stuff for the day. As in swim suites and towels and such, to head out. We drove, Darry, Johnny and I in the front and the rest in the back, down to the river front. I would never show it, but I loved the river. The smell of fresh air, and the mud in between your toes. It was paradise. If only Darry wasn't here. But you can't have your way all the time.

I stripped down into my swim suite and grabbed Johnny's hand. I dragged him up to the cliff's edge and sat down. I leaned against him. It was quiet, but not an awkward silence. We were people of few words, and just enjoyed each other's company while we could. It was nice until I heard "Pony Catch" and everything went blank.

Johnny POV:

I was sitting there, enjoying pony's company. I have liked her for a long time now, but I couldn't think of a way to tell her. She was a real nice girl. Not like all of the other greasers who dyed their hair and used too much makeup. She had a beauty of her own that didn't need modifying. I was sort of staring at her when I heard "Pony catch." I looked over in time to see her get hit on the temple with a football. She looked stunned for a moment before falling off of the cliff. I just sat there stunned at what happened when I heard the guys screaming. I took that as my cue to jump in after her. I plunged into the murky river water searching for Pony. I glimpsed her long red mane and reached out for her. She was limp in my arms. I dragged her to the surface just to have Dallas, who was closest at the time, grab her out of my arms and tug her to the river bank.

Darry POV:

I watched Dallas drag Pony out of the water. I swear that I will kill Steve Randall someday. I pushed Dallas out of the way and put my ear near Pony's mouth. She wasn't breathing. I started doing CPR, very thankful for the lessons I had to take to become their guardian. After I started getting really worried, she gasped and started spitting up a lot of river water. When she was done, she sat there gasping with a menacing look on her face.

"Who threw the football?" she said with a dark look on her face. Steve meekly raised his hand. Pony stood up fast and shoved Steve to the ground.

"Don't EVER do that again." She said in a low voice and walked off with Johnny following her. But she didn't realize that this is the reason that I'm so tough on her. She is a danger magnet, and there's nothing I can do about it sometimes. She'll come to a near death experience and brush it off like nothing happened. That girl is brave, but only because she has to be. Otherwise she would be going insane right about now.

We all packed our stuff up and headed back to the car to see Pony and Johnny sitting in the car. They were talking in low voices and when they looked up they were silent. I just got in the car like everyone else and started driving back home.

When we arrived at home, everyone got out of the car. The whole car ride was silent. Nobody dared to talk. Pony didn't hesitate to walk straight into the house and slammed the bathroom door shut. We heard the shower start minutes later. I don't know what I'm going to do with that girl.

Pony POV:

I really hate living with a bunch of bumbling boys sometimes. You never get enough privacy, and they do stupid stunts like Steve did today. They must not think sometimes. And they say I don't use my head. I finished my shower and walked into my bedroom to get dressed. Tonight would be a nice night to turn in early. I just laid down when someone walked into my bedroom.

"Are you okay?" Darry asked.

"Fine." Was my blunt answer. I was still mad at him. I mean, he hit me. Anyone would be mad at that. I just rolled over on my bed and tried to ignore him. I heard him sigh and leave the room, shutting the door quietly. Serves him right I thought to myself as I fell asleep. It had been a long day.

Darry POV:

She wouldn't talk to me. If I was her, I probably wouldn't talk to myself either. But I had to try. I had to try and make everything right again. Hopefully she would forgive me in time. I had done something horrible, and hopefully it will all be okay again. As good as it was before mom and dad died. That would be nice.

I looked over at the clock and realized that I should get to bed so I won't fall off of a roof tomorrow. It's been a rough week. And then I realized that I needed to tell Soda about today. And he's just about as protective about Ponygirl as I am, maybe even more. Oh, lordy, this was going to be an interesting conversation.

* * *

Pony POV:

I woke up with full intentions to hang out with Johnny, which wouldn't be so bad, because he's the nicest guy I've ever met. He doesn't talk much, but neither do I. We don't need to talk, because our actions say it all. We'll just sit there for hours, watching the sunset, which we were going to do today, and not say a word. But we were okay with that. It wasn't awkward or nothing. Just the opposite. It was nice.

I walked out of the house with Johnny in tow. I slept like I've never slept before. About 14 hours last night. I must have been tired. The drowning probably didn't help. It was about 7:30 p.m. and winter, so we were headed to the park to watch the sunset. Johnny just listened to my plans with a smile on his face.

We walked into the park and sat down at the swing set. I smiled at the beautiful colors in the sky. I looked at Johnny and said "Golden." He knew what I meant. I spoke of that Robert Frost poem almost every time we went out to watch the sunset. He just smiled at me and looked up. It was a peaceful moment until I heard the sound of an engine. A blue mustang pulled up and you could almost taste the alcohol in the air.

"They're not in their territory." Johnny whispered in my ear. "We should make a run for it."

"Okay." Was my response, but I had to make a horror movie mistake and tripped over the swing set. The Socs were on us in a second. They didn't take it easy on me because I was a girl either. I guess the alcohol didn't help. One was on top of me choking me. I couldn't do a think about it. I tried to take a shot at the baby making organ of the boy, but he had me pinned. I started seeing colors when Johnny got him off of me. I didn't know what happened next, because I blacked out the next moment.

Johnny POV:

The Socs ruined out moment together. I was going to ask out Pony tonight, but they pulled up a moment too late. I was fighting my butt off when I heard a choking sound. I looked over and seen a Soc on top of Pony. She didn't look to good either. I quickly dealt with the Soc pounding on me and knocked the Soc on top of Pony off. He was startled and didn't know what hit him. We brawled for a long while and I looked over to Pony to see if she was okay.

I was shocked to see that the Soc that I knocked down earlier had gotten back up. He came at me, but I decided that it was time to pull out my blade. I really didn't like using it, but I think that if the Socs had the chance, they would kill us. And maybe do worse to Pony. The Soc didn't stop though. He just kept coming at me. The next think I know I get knocked off of my feet and realized that the Soc had tackled me like we were playing football. That was a very bad idea. The knife I held had plunged into the Socs chest. The Soc just realized his mistake when he fell backwards onto the ground. Dead.

I'm not going to lie. I was freaking out awfully bad. Bad that wasn't at my concern. What was done is done. Pony was still lying on the ground and not moving. I moved to her side and started shaking her a bit. She just moaned and rolled over a bit.

"Come on Pony, you've 'gotta get up. She weakly looked up at me. I smiled down at her despite the bad situation.

"Come on, you have to get up." She just looked at me with cloudy eyes and sat up slowly while holding her head. She looked around and her eyes widened at the sight of the body of the boy next to us. She just looked at me, then back to the boy, then back to me. I didn't know what to do. I stood up quickly and pulled her up with me. We had to go to Dally. He would know what to do. Dally always knows what to do.

We walked up to the door of bucks and knocked. Buck answered the door and asked us what we wanted.

"Is Dallas here?"

"Who wants to know?" he asked while eying us up and down.

"Is Dallas in there?" I repeated more urgently.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get yourself all worked up." He said while walking away.

Dallas POV:

I was sleeping when Buck woke me up.

"What 'dya want?" I said sleepily.

"That Johnny kid and his lady friend are here to see 'ya." I jumped up and hurried to the door. Johnny comes here often to crash for the night, but if Pony was here too then there must be something wrong. I opened the front door and Johnny stood there with a scared look and Pony just looked vacant and had a cut on her forehead.

"What do 'ya want kid?" I asked. I had to keep up my reputation. They didn't need to know that I was worried as all hell on the inside. I wouldn't know what I would do if either of those two kids got hurt. They were all I had, and I had to keep them safe. I invited them inside and up to my room. I pushed them both to sit down on my bed and demanded Johnny to tell me what happened. Frankly Pony just didn't look up for the task. Johnny told me everything from Pony getting strangled to him stabbing that worthless Soc.

"Okay, here's what you're going to do." I told them of my plan to send them to Jay Mountain in Windrixville. I thought it would be better than getting caught by them god awful police. I gave Johnny a heater just in case. I don't know what the people from down there are like. If they're anything like the people here, then they'd be in trouble. I just sent them off with my best hopes and wished that everything would calm down, and soon.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I decided to leave Sandy out of this. It would be too complicated to add that in there. Well, for me anyways. Thanks for reading. –Greaser Girl 0003

Chapter 3

Johnny POV:

I dragged Pony along with me to the freight train. We hopped aboard and thankfully no one noticed us. The train started moving when Pony laid down on my lap and fell asleep. I hoped she'd be alright, because going to the doctors right now wasn't an option. Not going to lie, I was about to fall asleep myself when our stop came. I awoke Pony and told her to jump, and I followed after. It would have been fine, if Pony didn't make my legs fall asleep on the train ride down here. But it was okay, I owed it to her, it was my fault that we were here in the first place. We started our long trek up the mountain, and let me tell you, it is a lot longer of a walk than you'd think.

We finally made it to the church when the first sign of morning light came streaking across the sky. Pony and I just went into the church and lie down. I don't know about her, but I was awfully tired.

Pony POV:

I woke up on the dusty ground of the church. I didn't know what was going on for a moment, but then it all came back to me. I realized that I had a pretty bad headache, but it wasn't like I was going to go ask some farmer if he had some aspirin in his overalls. I looked around for Johnny, and started panicking a little because he wasn't there. Then I saw the dirt on the ground spelled out _going to the store, see you soon. –Johnny_ I didn't really know what to do with myself, but luckily Johnny walked in. he had a crate full of supplies. We started going through the crate, pulling everything out, and I was thinking that I'm lucky I'm here with Johnny because he would be the only one to think of buying soap.

I pulled out a bottle of peroxide and looked at Johnny with wide eyes. There was no way in hell that I was going to bleach my hair. I liked its red color and I didn't want to be like all those other girls that always had their roots sticking out. Johnny seen my wide eyed look and my hand clutching a piece of hair. He just smiled then busted out laughing. I didn't know what was so funny. This is my hair we were talking about. I am a greaser, and our hair mean a lot to us.

"That's for the cut on your forehead." He gently told me. I started feeling foolish for over reacting. Johnny just shook his head smiling and got back to work.

* * *

Johnny and I were sitting out back, watching the sunset. We weren't supposed to be outside, but it was too pretty of a sight to miss out on. We were on a beautiful hilltop looking over the whole town. I started shivering a little bit, because all I had was the coat I was wearing that night. I shivered a little more at the thought of that.

"Here." Johnny shimmied out of his coat and handed it to me. I wanted to refuse it, but I knew Johnny wouldn't put it back on. I just smiled gratefully at him and put it on. The coat even smelled like him, which wasn't a bad thing. He smelled like forest with a hint of tobacco. This was a perfect moment, not counting the reason that we were here.

"Pony, can I tell you something?" He asked nervously.

"Do ya even have to ask Johnnycakes." I told him with a glint in my eyes. He just looked away nervously. He must be real nervous then, because Johnny and I got over the embarrassment of each other years ago.

"Come on Johnny; tell me what's on your mind. You know I was just teasing."

"Yeah, okay." He stammered a little, "Pony, I've liked you for a real long time now, and I just wanted you to know that I've put a lot of thinking into this. You're not like all of the other trashy greasy girls out there. We dig each other. And I can tell you anything, and I mean anything, and you won't laugh at me. I like you a lot Pony, and I wanted to ask you if you'd be my girl. I know this isn't a very good time and all…" I just smiled when he started to ramble and leaned in and kissed him. It was a really sweet kiss. Not rushed, but romantic. I pulled away and smiled up at him. He smiled back at me and I just cuddled into his side. I knew, as long as we're together, that everything would be alright.

Darry POV:

I was worrying my butt off. I just don't know what to do with that girl. You'd think she'd learn from last time not to come home so late. I was sitting on the couch seething while Soda tried to calm me down, when the doorbell rang. The cops explained everything to me about how Johnny stabbed that Soc and Pony was with them. I just nodded mutely. I didn't know what to do. There was nothing I could do now. I pushed my little sister away. I made things worse and now I couldn't fix them, because my baby is off somewhere scared and alone. At least she has Johnny with her. That gave me a little comfort.

I sat down on the couch and cried to Soda. It's been a long time since I cried. I didn't even cry at my parents' funeral. I think it was from the fact that a siblings bond is created from love or hate. You love your parents automatically, but the love for your siblings has to be created. I ruined that with Pony, and now I couldn't fix it because she was off somewhere that I couldn't protect her.

Soda POV:

My life just seems to be falling apart. I'm not sure what to do. First Darry hits Pony and everything is screwed up. Now with Johnny and the police, I just didn't know what to do anymore. I heard about Dallas getting taken into the station for questioning. I bet he's at Bucks right about now. If he knows anything about Pony, I'm all ears. I borrowed Darry's car and drove over to Bucks place. I walked in and went up to Dally's room.

He was in there sitting on his bed having a smoke. He looked at me surprised that I would be here. I just stared at him without emotion on my face. When it comes to Pony, I don't mess around.

"What brings you here?" he asked while lying back down.

"I know you know about Johnny and Pony." I said smoothly. Even he couldn't hide the surprise and guilt on his face. He knew I had seen it and sighed while sitting up.

"Yeah, they came by here that night." He said while gaining back his composure.

"Well…"

"Well, nothin'. I sent them on their way and nothing else."

"Well, can you tell me where you sent them?" I said, starting to lose my cool.

"Well, Curtis, ya see, I can't…." he was cut off by me running at him and holding him against the wall.

"You don't what Dallas?" I asked, "My baby sister is out there and I don't know where she is. Do you think I would turn her into the police or somethin'? Do you think I would be that stupid?"

"All right Curtis." He carried on and told me where she is. I thanked him and hurried out the door. Darry would be thrilled. We could finally get our family back together and work everything out. It might not be perfect, but just about anything would be better than this. Boy, could I be wrong.

Pony POV:

Johnny and I sat in the church laughing at each other. We were sitting there listening to stories and just hanging out. There wasn't much else to do around here. Johnny lit up yet another smoke and I swatted it out of his hand.

"You know that's bad for you, right?"

"Yeah, yeah." He just smiled back at me. I could never be mad at him. We just sat there laughing until we both settled down for a nap. What else could you do when you're stuck up in a church on a hill?

Darry POV:

I really love Sodapop. When the going gets rough, Soda fixes it. We left the house and pretty much kidnapped Dallas so he could show us the way. There wasn't time to get lost. We had a Ponygirl to find.

Pony POV:

I woke suddenly and everything was black. I coughed and looked around. Everything was on fire. And it was HOT! I shook Johnny awake and he jumped up, pulling me with him. I started coughing awfully bad, and Johnny tried to find us a way out. We ran for the door, but a piece of timber came crashing down. Johnny ran up to a window instead and jumped out. He turned around to pull me out with him, but the wall collapsed. I didn't know what to do. Everything was swirling and pieces of wood were falling everywhere. At least Johnny got out I thought as i was consumed into the swirling blackness.

Darry POV:

I was excited. I finally had the chance to make things right. I thought of us pulling up and me scooping Pony into my arms and apologizing profusely. We had about three minutes to go when we spotted a bunch of smoke. I wasn't an expert, but I knew something was terribly wrong. I started speeding and we made it there in no time.

The church was on fire. We all sat there in shock until we saw Johnnycakes jump out of a window. He turned around but the window collapsed. We all jumped out of the car and ran towards him. He just looked shocked, but Dallas shook him out of it. He just stammered that Pony was still in there. That was all I had to hear.

I ran to the church and jumped in through one of the windows. God be damned if I couldn't find my baby. I ran around screaming her name. I heard a moan. I looked down and there sat my kid sister on the ground. I pulled her up and draped her over my shoulder. The smoke was really getting to me. I tried to go back out through the window I came in through, but it was blocked off. I started coughing awfully bad. I didn't know what to do. I realized that if I didn't get out of there soon, we would both die in this hell hole. I braced myself, and slammed into one of the outer walls. We broke through and fell onto the grass outside.

I lay there gasping and heard a siren in the distance. I flipped over and looked at Pony. She didn't look as if she was fairing very well. Her face was blackened by soot and there were tear marks running down her face. She was gasping worse than I was. She looked up at me and said that she was sorry. I just shushed her and stroked her hair trying to calm her down. The paramedics should be here soon. What I could see of her face turned pale and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"No." I whispered. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't be. The rest of the gang came running up and stopped at the sight of me sobbing holding my kid sister. I just hoped that everything would be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: thank you guys for all of the constructive criticism. Couldn't have done it without ya guys. This is the last chapter. Whoop! Thanks to those who took time to review.

Chapter 4:

Darry POV:

The ambulance and the fire trucks arrived soon after Pony lost consciousness. We all tried, even Steve, to get her to wake up, but she wouldn't budge. The EMT's quickly strapped her to the gurney and loaded her into the ambulance. Soda and I rode with her and the guys took the truck. They started strapping her up to a bunch of wires and machines. I heard one of them yell out that she needed more oxygen.

It took a while, but we eventually made it to the hospital. We tried to follow her, but the doctors told us to wait in the waiting room. Soda kept bouncing his leg and looking around like a wild man. I probably didn't look too much better. The doctors insisted on checking me out, but they finally got it through their thick skulls that my little sister was the main concern.

The doctor walked out of his office and into the waiting room. "Ponygirl Curtis?" he questioned and looked startled that we all stood up. We were, after all, the only ones in the waiting room. The doc kept looking around like he didn't trust us.

"They're fine. What's wrong with my sister." I was getting inpatient by now. That's what I hate about hospitals. There's so much concern and waiting and absolutely nothing you could do about it.

She seems to be suffering from extensive case of smoke inhalation. And she must have hit her head somewhere along the way, because she has a concussion. When Johnny heard that he looked kind of guilty, I was guessing it had to do with that night. Dallas told me everything, including how she showed up disoriented and bleeding from her head.

The doc looked around at all of our somber faces and smiled. I didn't understand what was funny about the situation. Our baby was laying back there hurt, and this guy we didn't even know was smiling at us. I think that he understood that we mean business because he held up his hands in defense. "She's going to be alright." He said happily. A huge weight had been lifted from my chest. My baby was going to be alright. He kept droning on and on about the treatment he gave her to help with her chest, but all I wanted to do was go and see her.

I think that doc was a real smart man, because he realized that everyone in the room was very inpatient. He looked at his watch and said "You can go see her now. Down the hall and to the left, first door to the right." "That you Sir." Was all I had the patients to mumble as we all rushed down the hallway. Soda and I made it to the room first, and before we made it inside I heard Pony complaining about something or the other. It didn't matter to me, because as long as she was alive and talking, I was okay.

We all walked in, and seeing her there, all hooked up to machines, was breaking my heart. But she was smiling, because that was how Pony was. She would take the best out of situations. She could be on her death bed, and could be smiling up a storm. Soda and her shared that trait. I remember that they got that from mom. Always smiling.

Soda ran up to her first and hugged her tightly. "Jeesh, Soda, lighten up. I'm alright." That was a prime example of her goodness. She was here, in a hospital, hurt, and she's worrying about the feelings of others.

I smiled and walked up to my sister. I was nervous. What if she didn't forgive me? I did hit her and all. And if it wasn't wrong enough that she is a girl, but she's my family member. My baby sister. She smiled at me and opened her arms in suggestion that I should give her a hug. I cautiously, trying to avoid all of the wires, leaned down and patted her back gently. She just giggled and pulled me in tighter. This was where I belonged. In the arms of my family. She might be injured now, but she would be okay. Everything would be okay now. I'm a lucky person, because this hug symbolized forgiveness that I don't deserve. But I wasn't going to take it for granted. We might fight every now and then. But I've learned my lesson, and that's what matters.

The Doc let us out of the hospital with some medication for Pony's lungs and a sarcastic warning not to play with fire. I left that horrendous place grateful that we had an extra person to take with us. I don't think that I could handle leaving with grief and knowing that I would have to plan a funeral. Luckily that day hasn't and will never come. At least not in the recent future.

On the way home, Pony fell asleep between Johnny and Soda. When we arrived, Soda was trying to convince her to wake up. I just sighed and picked her up out of the backseat. She didn't weigh much, probably even less than Johnny. When Pony started breathing deeply and grabbed a piece of my shirt for comfort, I knew everything would be okay. She forgave me with her kind and caring heart. What did I do to deserve this wonderful creature in my life? My baby.

Pony POV:

I was happy and content. I was lodged between Johnny and Soda, but in a comforting way. The car ride home was soothing and relaxing. Maybe it was the fact that Two-Bit rode in the back and had no one to talk to. It was a good half hour ride to the house from the hospital, but for my half unconscious mind, it felt like seconds. Soda tried to coax me awake, but I couldn't get up. I was too tired. I heard a sigh and someone picked me up. It was either Darry or Steve had grown some massive muscles since I was gone.

It felt good that Darry and I were as good as ever now. We might have some adjusting to do later, but that could be worked out then. I was so comfortable that I didn't want to move, so I grasped onto Darry's shirt and refused to let go. When he just tightened his grip on me like he would never let go, I knew I was in good hands. I might get into trouble, or end up in the hospital again, god knows I have two left feet, but Darry would always be there for me. No matter what.

THE END


End file.
